1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flat light source and fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat light source having high brightness and fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the Liquid Crystal Display panel (LCD panel) plays a predominant role in the display screen. However, since the LCD panel itself is incapable of emitting light, a back light module must be disposed below the LCD panel to provide a light source, thus achieving a display function. The light source of the back light module is usually provided by the lamp. After passing through the optical film of the back light module and then being scattered, the light emitted by the lamp forms a surface light source suitable for irradiating the LCD panel.
But if the flat light source can be used directly, the light application efficiency and the uniformity of surface light source may be improved. Moreover, the flat light source can be used in other various fields, besides in the back light source of the LCD panel. Therefore, the flat light source has the advantages in development.
Generally, the flat light source is a plasma light-emitting device, mainly applying a high voltage difference between the electrode pair to produce the energetic electrons, and then to form the so-called plasma by the energetic electrons bombarding the inert gas. And then, the excited atoms in the plasma will release energy by way of radiating UV light, while the UV light radiated will further excites the phosphor of the flat light source to emit the visible light.
It has become one key of the active development for the existing flat light source, that how to enhance the brightness, and improve the uniformity of light emitting.